MSM 3: The Land Of The Fanmade
MSM 3: The Land Of The Fanmade is the third game in the My Singing Monsters franchise. In this game, Fanmade Monsters get their time to shine. Their are many fanmade monsters, thus making it the most worked on game in the series. Upbeat Monsters The upbeat monsters are made by MantisBoi, now known as Cosmoverse, made these monsters, so all credit for the monsters go to him/them Truccus Tommshrum Bitt Xiibuss Slapoda Phibbobeat Bazzurd Rubber Klapto Shroom Hypno Allanker Space Hypno Duckala Rubber Hypno Flarto Space Shroom Membriss Rubber Radiation Rabero Shroom Radiation Syncees Space Radiation Turntisk Hypno Radiation Jazobell Radiation Shroom Space Jemineye Hypno Shroom Radiation Borgaboe Radiation Rubber Shroom Vocodexx Rubber Space Hypno Fubburage Rubber Shroom Hypno Jamhitung Rubber Shroom Space Gegret Shroom Space Hypno Siamaphone Rubber Space Radiation T i m b a t e l Rubber Hypno Radiation Clickterr Space Hypno Radiation Vectiss Rubber Shroom Space Hypno Beringabang Rubber Shroom Space Radiation Confurrz Rubber Space Hypno Radiation Geargorex Shroom Space Hypno Radiation Eleckamo Rubber Shroom Hypno Radiation Flonko Rubber Shroom Space Hypno Radiation Aquathereals Aquathereals are also by Mantisboi/Cosmoverse, so, yeah give credit to him/them. Gleemo Eboh And Bah Xarbrash Padynne Calimetal/Rick Quiverette Sclamp Bloop Ratabla Hippocallio Gerbz Joobedate Adolizen Blickus Lahphii Boonemone Extra Mantisboi/Cosmoverse Characters T H E R E A R E M O R E Sparc & Flam Bou Ligang Zhu Pointerr Clashiclops Mawctopus Pollyflower Time Monsters Time monsters are monsters with the element of time. They can be bred with only the elements of Rubber, Shroom, Space, Hypno, and Radiation. The Monsters were made by Yeetus Monsterleetus. Ticctuck Squiboing Fungytpi Cozmodox Droobz Screwwgasaur Lazzcade Anoludge Frellephunk Dappzam Blastycus Zuhying Vibroblup Slurpentex Clarestion Vwarpox Dovellichord Narqythax Duskingo Harmonials Harmonials are monsters that were created by Sebass 87. Don’t know what else to say Seffloe Vulmel Moltyte Plukkt Bleenker Clarampus Clydestalk Oovoc Ketzelraka Cacdella Errchen Lampyro Lumdaria Twayang Kairimble Percaytr Parasynth Buloharrd Wahblur Crustello Lytocar Obseleach Shakukan Proodicus Shandolak Iguadica Amantigarus Jimbutan Fortesca Legasie Artificial Dwellers Nobody ever knew the name of their class before their creator, Stack, made a note about their class' name. Crustup Sorber Pluff Zeiphen Oogadum Roekker Paino Ateeseven Octoboe Gembrane Toogah Lighzaur Rodhorn Bassare Toexick Fwubbo Tonoctave Taikoi Bucheirdo Chewgurr Tryptyk Shurduble Aurataw Steampunk Islanders More monsters by Stack! Spekwave Quallouh Ittybit Multertarsk Pienn Trannzmitt 8 Spitter Frankensteel Vocodeous Steppyl Wurrdlek Styloh Organelle Otherworlders The Otherworlders are by Pumble Wobrus Citro Partrum Rorbo Shukk Cweewurm Gweetar Toungo Plentum Jawbor Jollith Puirpo Oreon Champ Didrico Bocran Igzylofuzz Saocher Bailen Velvayoll Habble Rapigar Pearrough Hoobu Dreela Bressgly Candelette Goublex Ocean Islanders Another class by Pumble. I’m pretty sure Pumble wants to forget this class exists, but once you make it, you will n e v e r forget Bonballs Dathun Screem Stigar Bloosalide Daimeen Discana Dogeel Flantisimbal Lyfen Eyaikol Sellblug Padasaur Xapzord Likworb M e r c a Apocalyptics The Apocalyptics are by Quinn Lizzarb Knarmed Xyzzle Trixelle Erbex Trupican Clankenstein Vacuutsica Firbilz Spekterio Blubfubber Gladimari Anubonek Jawblagu Boggroak